Cinta Pertama Shou
by Izumi-H
Summary: Saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku tahu kau yang selalu muncul dalam tidur singkatku dan memintaku untuk kembali ke duniaku


"Apa? Ibu akan menikah?" Aku tak percaya mendengar kata itu dari ibuku setelah ibu diceraikan ayah lima tahun yang lalu.

"Iya, Shou. Ibu sudah dilamar olehnya. Tapi, ibu meminta waktu kepadanya sampai lusa. Karena ibu ingin persetujuan darimu Shou." Terang ibuku saat menjelaskannya dengan nada gembira.

Sudah lama aku tak melihat wajah ibu seperti itu. Aku tak tahu, apakah harus mengatakan "Iya." kepadanya. Padahal selama ini aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang ibu maksud yang akan mengantikan posisi ayahku.

"Bagaimana? Cepat berikan jawaban pada ibu Shou."

Ibu menggenggam tanganku erat. Sepertinya dia mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Tapi, oka-sang. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ..."

Belum selesai bicara ibu memotong kata-kataku.

"Besok, ibu akan memperkenalkannya kepadamu. Usianya dua tahun di atas ibu. Dia orang yang baik. Ibu sudah banyak bercerita tentang dirimu kepadanya."

"Sampai seperti itu.?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Ibu tak pernah menceritakan tentang diriku kecuali kepada orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Jadi?" Ibu bertanya sekali lagi.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku karena belum yakin. Tapi, aku hanya mengiyakannya saja.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa aku sudah menjadi murid kelas XII SMA. Tak hanya itu, aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki bernama Hiroto. Hiroto adalah anak dari pernikahan kedua ibuku dengan pria yang sudah mengantikan posisi ayahku.

Setelah pernikahan ibu yang kedua ini, hidupku kembali seperti dulu. Ibukupun juga bahagia, dengan pernikahannya yang sekarang. Buktinya aku sering melihat wajah bahagia ibuku. Walaupun kasih sayangnya padaku harus terbagi karena kehadiran Hiroto.

"Hujan..." Kataku saat merasakan tetesan air dari langit yang perlahan namun pasti membasahi daerah di sekitarku dan membuatku harus berteduh di suatu tempat.

Langkah kakikupun mengajakku ke sebuah toko sayur dan sialnya tempatku berdiri berada di samping timun. Membuat nafasku tak beraturan, karena aku phobia dengan timun.

"Kenapa harus ada timun sih... Di dunia ini." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain. Tapi, tetap saja aku tak bisa menahan phobiaku terhadap timun.

"Nak, kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau ketakutan sekali?" Tanya pemilik toko tersebut yang sepertinya menyadari gelagatku yang tak jelas.

"Ano..." Aku menatap memilik toko tersebut dengan ekspresi gugup.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku teralih pada sosok laki-laki yang berlari di bawah hujan yang saat ini sangatlah deras. Laki-laki itu melewatiku begitu saja. Tanpa dia sadari pijakan kakinya saat berlari telah melontarkan air kepadaku dan membasahi baju seragam yang aku kenakan.

"Nekat sekali orang itu. Menerjang hujan yang sederas ini."

"Baju seragamku basah... padahal besok masih harus dipakai." Aku mulai meratapi bajuku yang basah dan penuh noda.

Hujan sudah berhenti. Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku sudah tiba di rumah dan disambut Hiroto.

"Okaerinasai Shou-chan." Sapanya kepadaku dan kemudian dilanjutkan memeluku dari belakang setelah aku merapikan sepatuku.

"Sudah lepaskan Hiroto. Baju kakak kotor sekali." Pintaku kepada Hiroto agar melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, pelukan yang diberikannya semakin erat.

"Gak apa-apa kok Onni-san. Lagipula, Hiroto juga gak pakai baju. Mandi aja belum."

Aku langsung berbalik dari posisiku saat itu. Langsung kucubit pipinya sebagai tanda peringatan. Tapi, Hiroto malah tertawa dan sepertinya tak mengerti arti cubitan yang aku berikan kepadanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian ayah mengajakku ke rumah mertua adiknya untuk bersilah turahmi, karena sudah tak jumpa setelah menikah dengan ibuku dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku lebih menunggu di halaman depan yang tak begitu luas dan memainkan game favoritku melalui PSP yang sengaja aku bawa dari rumah.

Tak selang lama kemudian, ayah datang dengan diikuti seseorang.

"Shou, perkenalkan dia Saga. Adik ipar ayah." Kata ayah saat mengenalkan sosok yang berada di sebelahnya. Yang sangat aku tak percaya merupakan adik ipar ayahku.

"Adik ipar?" Aku masih belum percaya.

"Biar ayah jelaskan. Saga ini adalah adik dari istri adik ayah. Jarak usianya dengan kakaknya cukup jauh. Singkat kata, Saga itu seumuran denganmu dan kalian adalah saudara. Walaupun bukan sedarah. Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja." Ayah kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku masih bingung dalam pikiranku. Sosok yang diperkenalkan ayah kepadaku sangat mirip dengan sosok yang aku temui saat aku masih sangat kecil. Sosok yang membuatku melepaskan diri dari sosok lain yang akan mengambil nyawaku pada saat itu. Memelukku dan mengajakku menuju sebuah pintu. Sampai akhirnya membuka mataku kembali.

"Saga, desu." Ucapnya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Shou, desu." Aku membalasnya dengan perasaan gugup.

"Shou-san jangan gugup. Aku tidak mengigi kayak anjing, kok."

"Souka?" Jawabku singkat. Namun, dalam batinku aku mengerutu sendiri. Karena aku tahu Saga sendang mencoba akrab denganku. Tapi, aku malah mengucapkan kata yang singkat, yaitu "souka?"

Aku mencoba meraih tangan Saga dan langsung mendapatkannya.

"Dapat..."

"Untuk apa kau meraih tanganku? Kita baru saja kenalankan Shou-san."

"Gommenasai!" Langsung ku lepas tangan Saga dari tanganku dan spontan menundukan kepalaku.

'Tes' Aku merasakan ada air yang mengenai rambutku. Membuatku menatap langit yang terlihat mendung dan mengeluarkan titik air.

"Hujan... Saga, ayo kita ke tempat yang teduh. Sebelum hujan semakin deras."

"Aku ingin tetap di sini Shou."

"Shou.?..."

"Lebih baik aku memanggilmu begitu... Dan kau harus panggil aku Saga."

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba memahami perasaan Saga yang sepertinya ingin cepat akrab denganku.

Pandangan mataku lurus menatapnya saat Saga merasakan tiap tetes air hujan dengan menutup kedua matanya. Pandangan mataku juga tak mau teralih dari Saga, sepertinya hari-hari seperti ini akan berlanjut. Entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika bersama Saga pertamakalinya seperti ini. Tak sama dengan perasaan dengan teman-temanku yang lain.

Hujan semakin deras terasa, membuat baju kami basah kuyup.

"Arigatou, Shou. Kau orang pertama yang menemaniku di bawah hujan."

Perkataan Saga terdengar sayup di telingaku. Yang aku tahu saat ini sepertinya dia merasakan kebahagiaan dan ketenangan yang sangat berarti.

Aku dan ayah berpamitan kepada Saga dan keluargannya. Entah mengapa perasaanku berat meninggalkan rumahnya tak seperti saat meninggalkan rumah saudaraku yang lain.

Sebelum pergi, aku sempatkan diriku untuk menoleh ke belakang. Aku masih melihat sosok Saga berdiri. Padahal orangtuanya sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Shou..." Saga sepertinya menyebut namaku. Tapi, aku menganggapnya hanya angin lalu.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memikirkan Saga. Lebih dari memikirkan pelajaran matematika yang belum aku kuasai dari dulu. Hingga akhirnya, aku merenungkan diriku untuk jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri. Bahwa, aku memang menyukai Saga mulai saat itu. Detak jantungku mulai tak beraturan setelah mengatakan pada diriku sendiri, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Apabila benar, kami pasti berada di universitas yang sama bila lulus SMA nanti.

"Shou-chan, melamun apa sih? Kapan Shou-chan mau ajariku memainkan gitar?"

Suara Hiroto membangunkanku dari lamuananku yang ternyata cukup menyita waktunya.

"Maaf Mpon. Kakak..." Aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku karena melihat wajah Hiroto yang cemberut.

"SHOU-CHAN JAHAT!" Hiroto tiba-tiba menangis keras di hadapanku. Untung ayah dan ibu tidak ada di rumah.

"Diam MPON..!" Aku memeluk Hiroto agar berhenti menangis. "Gommenasai..." Lanjutku.

Harapanku pada saat itu akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Kami dipertemukan di satu Universitas yang sama dan kami sama-sama mengambil jurusan musik.

Selama berada di Universitas, aku mengenal Saga sebagai seorang bassis yang handal dan merupakan murid kesayangan dari dosen Leda. Sedangkan aku mencoba fokus di vocalku. Tidak seperti Saga yang dijadikan murid kesayangan dosen Leda, aku menjadi salah satu murid yang sering kena teguran oleh dosenku yang tak lain adalah Miku.

"Ini minuman untukmu." Kataku kepada Saga sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng saat dia beristirahat.

"Kau, Shou. Baru pertama kali ini aku..."

"Sudahlah. Mau tidak terima ini. Atau nanti aku minum semuanya."

Saga langsung meraih kaleng yang ku sodorkan kepadanya dan langsung membukanya.

"Arigatou, SHOU."

"Sama-sama."

Aku mencoba duduk di sebelah Saga. Sesekali aku melihatnya memainkan bass di sebelahku tanpa ragu.

"Mulai sejak kapan kau mengenal bass?"

"Sejak aku sering bermain ke rumah temanku yang bernama Reita dan kau kenapa memilih vocal?"

Tak ku sangka Saga memperhatikanku padahal, ini kali keduanya kami berbicara sedekat ini.

"Aku salah masuk jurusan. Tapi, aku merasa tertantang dengan apa vocal."

"Benarkah?Tapi, aku sering mendengar Sensei Miku ngomel-ngomel tentangmu. Dia bilang, kau bernyanyi seperti berteriak. Bukan bernyanyi yang seharusnya." Lanjut Saga dengan diiringi tawanya.

"Haa?" Aku langsung bengong, ternyata Saga benar - benar memperhatikanku. Apa sekarang aku mulai memerah? Detak jantungku tak beraturan dan terdengar keras. Semoga Saga tak mendengarnya. Nanti apa yang dia perbuat jika ada laki-laki yang mencintainya, yaitu aku.

"Shou?" Ucap Saga lirih memanggil namaku.

"Maaf." Aku berdiri dari tempatku. "Aku pergi dulu."

Aku berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Saga di sana sendirian, menuju tempat dimana aku bisa mengatur perasaanku.

"SHOU! Bisa kita bicara?"

"To..tora?"

Aku milihat Tora yang tak jauh dari tempatku dengan membawa gitar hitamnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?Denganku?"

"Ini masalah perasaan."

Tora sekarang berada di hadapanku dan meletakan kedua tangannya diantara tubuhku.

"Masalah parasaan? Apa... apa engkau tidak menyukaiku?" Entah mengapa aku merasa ketakutan dengan Tora.

"Jangan takut seperti ini. Aku tak akan menyakitimi. Walau namaku artinya macan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku..."

Saga ProV

"Entah mengapa, aku khawatir dengan Shou. Sepertinya aku harus menyusulnya."

Aku berdiri dan mengangkat bassku. Mengikuti arah yang Shou tinggalkan.

Aku berlari mengejar Shou, sampai akhirnya... aku menemukannya dengan seseorang yang tak asing untukku, yaitu Tora.

"Sudah dulu ya, SHOU. Aku tunggu jawabamu." Sayup - sayup aku mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Tora pada Shou. Sebelum akhirnya Shou ditinggalkan oleh Tora.

"Shou, apa yang Tora katakan padamu?" Aku berlari menghampiri Shou yang ku perhatikan sangat lemas dengan raut wajah yang memerah.

Tubuh Shou yang bersandar di tembok perlahan terturun menyentuh lantai. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Saga... bisa di sini sebentar? Aku mohon..." Pintanya kepadaku dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Baiklah. Sampai perasaanmu tenang ya..."

Shou Prov

Tak ku sangka Tora mengatakan itu padaku. Ini membuatku berpikir dua kali, untuk mencintai Saga.

"Kita saudarakan... Kita hanya sepupukan, Saga?" Tanyaku kepadanya dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Saga dengan entengnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus bertemu Tora sekarang. Dia menungguku di luar."

Aku mencoba berdiri setelah perasaanku membaik.

"Shou." Dengan nada suara lemas, Saga meraih tangan kananku.

"Apa yang Tora katakan padamu. Apa dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu?"

"Kau sudah taukan."

"Tentu saja dari melihat sikapmu tadi."

"Tapi ada yang lebih dari itu Saga. Yang baru aku ketahui dari Tora dan itu bagiku lebih penting dari Tora. Yaitu, kau." Aku mencoba menahan airmataku.

"Aku...?"

"Kau akan pindah dari sekolah inikan! Karena usulan dari sensei Leda.! AKU TAK BISA MENERIMANYA SAGA.!" Airmata yang kucoba tahan akhirnya tumpah membasahi wajahku.

"Shou... kau?"

Saga Prov

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SAGA. SEJAK HUJAN PERTAMA KITA, ITU."

Aku begitu terkejut mendengarnya dari Shou.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku tahu, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi, hubungan kita hanya sekedar sepupu saja. Aku harus bertemu Tora, dan mengatakan iya."

Shou berpaling dariku dan berlari menuju keluar gedung kami berada saat itu.

"Shou tunggu!" Spontan aku berlari mengejarnya. Meninggalkan bassku tergeletak begitu saja.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat hujan deras yang di terjang oleh Shou. Mengingatkanku pada pertemuan kami pertama saat hujan seperti ini di halaman rumahku bersama Shou. Aku dapat merasakan perasaannya saat itu.

"Shou...!" Aku teriakan namanya, namun dia tak menghentikan langkahnya atau mungkin suaraku terhapus oleh suara hujan.

Aku panjangkan langkahku dan mulai menjerjang hujan untuk menemukan Shou. Aku tak ingin dia pergi dariku.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SHOU! AKU MENCINTAIMU SHOU!"

Apakah Shou dapat mendengarkannya? Suaraku, apa terhapus oleh hujan lagi? Aku mencoba terus berlari mencarinya sampai menemukannya.

Mataku terus berusaha mencarinya dengan terus berteriak, "AKU MENCINTAIMU SHOU." dan akhirnya aku menemukannya di dekat danau. Dia masih dibawah hujan yang masih belum reda ini.

Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Airmatakupun tak kuasa ku tahan walaupun akhirnya dihapus oleh hujan. Kenapa aku baru bisa mengatakannya pada saat seperti ini. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Sebelum aku pergi cukup lama darinya.

"Maafkan aku, Shou. Aku yang salah, tak mengucapkannya lebih cepat dari Tora. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat mencintaimu, sejak aku melihatmu di toko sayur."

"Toko sayur? Tempat dimana aku berteduh pada saat itu?"

"Iya Shou. Aku mulai tertarik padamu saat pertemuan kita pertama di sana."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Shou dan beralih memegang tangannya yang kurus.

"Sebenarnya aku juga terkejut mengetahui kau adalah anak dari kakak iparku. Dan aku juga tak yakin, apakah aku pantas mempertahankan rasa ini. Terima kasih, Shou. Kau sudah menyadarkanku. Saat kau mengucapkan kau mencintaiku, Shou."

Ku genggam tangannya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Saga, genggamanmu kuat sekali. Aku kesakitan."

"Maafkan aku, Shou. Aku,tak ingin melepaskan tanganmu. Aku tak mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya."

"Saga..." Shou kini yang memeluku. Tubuhnya yang agak tinggi dariku membuatnya sangat mudah untuk memelukku.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa menolak Tora." Shou sepertinya sangat senang, cintanya padaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sedangkan aku tak akan mendapatkan rasa penyesalan. Karena dia telah menjadi milikku.

"Shou, tunggu aku ya... Aku akan kembali setelah urusanku dengan Sensei Leda selesai."

"Aku akan menunggumu Saga."

Normal Prov

Tora hanya terdiam, mengetahui perasaannya pada Shou tak seperti dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

"Jadi aku ditolak. Mereka cocok sekali. Saga, aku memang tak bisa memiliki Shou. Tapi, bolehkan aku meminta izin kepadamu untuk melindunginya. Selama kau pergi."

OWARI


End file.
